minefictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walls of the Castle
Inspired by a mob idea from WhoWatchesTheToasters Part One: The Chasm JetMann4217536, known more simply as "Jetpack Boy" or "Jay" crashed through the brush, frantically half sprinting, half tripping over the blocky foliage. He raced toward a giant structure, a wall of some sort. The vast wall was peppered with openings the size of small tanks. He broke through the edge of the jungle, finally having enough room to swing, hurled an enderpearl at the wall. As he waited for the translocation to occur. The mobs chasing him were suddenly replaced by a battalion of spider jockeys. He ran and tossed lit TNT at the mobs. One was left alive, and it ran in terror. As Jay resumed running, he almost ran straight over the edge of the most enormous chasm he'd ever seen. Cubic Chunks could do some pretty insane stuff. Yet it was as if the chunks had been simply deleted instead of being dug out by human hands. Probably the work of an admin. The chasm was too wide too enderpearl across, and seemed infinitely deep, and Jay had neither fireworks nor elytra, it was virtually impassable. To a normal player. But he had a jetpack. And he made it across just fine. Then the real challenge began. Part Two: The Sentries Jay used his incredible dexterity, reflexes, reaction time, jet pack and clever use of the Smart Moving Mod to get through the sea of deadly traps and mobs that extended to the edge of a another sea, of lava. The ocean of fire that stood before him did not scare Jay. Until he checked his jetpack's fuel, and saw it nearly empty. Then the arrows started raining down along with the occasional skiv or Glowing arrow. It took all his skill to evade the Sentries without being forced back into the sea of traps or forward into the lava. However, he worked his way along the stretch towards a bridge he saw. Oh, well that's too easy, must be a trap. Only choice I got, though. Can't be worse than this. he thought. When he reached the bridge, he found a gate booth. Great, maybe he could kill the guy in there and figure out how to get across without setting off whatever trap was in store for him when he crossed the bridge. He stabbed the guy inside through the wall, and then broke through the back of the booth and took the guy's stuff. The guy had a gravity gun on him, from the mod of the same name. And jetpack fuel. Awesome! Jay walked out onto the bridge, feeling confident with himself. Then the plate clicked and the command blocks spawned them in. Creepers. Then, lightning struck them. Then they were healed by a Regen IX effect. Jay had no idea how to handle this, until he remembered the Gravity Gun. He pulled it out andused the primary trigger, which sent the creeper in his sights crashing back into the rest, triggering it's detonation. That killed a lot of them. Nice, he'd have plenty of creeper heads. And then the sentries spawned in on the towers on the edges of the bridge. He just ran, ducked, and dived, continuing his "NoHit" streak. The sentries were despawned once he reached the end of the gate. Part Three: The Vast Wall WIP Category:Unfinished! Category:StarGGG2